sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass Cast and Crew
Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass *Live Action and Voice Cast and Crew *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as David "Dave" Lizewski / Kick-Ass, the main protagonist of the movie; (Dave also narrated the film). *Dakota Blue Richards as Lyra Belacqua, Kick-Ass (Dave)'s first sidekick (usually she didn't have a Superhero name or a costume). *Asa Butterfield as the voice of Pantalaimon, Lyra's dæmon and Kick-Ass (Dave)'s second sidekick. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl *Clark Duke as Marty / Battle Guy *Augustus Prew as Todd Haynes / Ass-Kicker *Matthew Bellamy as Timonty "Xemnas" Smith, the main antagonist of the movie, who seek revenge on Sonic, Sora and Aaron, after the events of Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2, Master Xehanort's adopted son, later revealed himself to be the real king of the panserbjørner (as he explains the truth to Dave) and later send to Prison again in the end, Matthew Bellamy also voices Xemnas in the French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourg, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece and Thai dub. *Owen Wilson as Hansel McDonald *Carey Mulligan as the voice of Dalby, Hansel's white fox dæmon. *Nicole Kidman as Mrs. Coutler, an influential woman who takes an interest in Dave, Lyra and Lyra's dæmon (and later revealed she really Timonty "Xemnas" Smith's fourth disguise) *Chris Evans as the voice of Ozymandias The Golden Monkey, Timonty "Xemnas" Smith's dæmon and the secondary antagonist of the movie, The Golden Monkey (voiced by Chris Evans) only had two lines during Marty and Todd's tied up scene, Chris Evans (star of The Avengers and Captain America: The First Avenger) cited Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro's character in Taxi Driver (1976))) as an influence on The Golden Monkey's voice. *Daniel Craig as Lord Asriel, Lyra's strict and mysterious adventurer uncle, later got killed by The Evil Ballerina using her witch's powers (later revealed to be her father and a friend of Sal (Colonel Stars and Stripes)). *Sam Elliott as Lee Scoresby, a Texan aeronaut who comes to Dave and Lyra's aid. *Todd Boyce as Chief of Police *Lyndsy Fonseca as Katie Deauxma *Sophie Wu as Erika Cho *Sir Ian McKellen as the voice of Iorek Byrnison, a panserbjørn (armored bear) who becomes Kick-Ass (Dave)'s third sidekick and Dave and Lyra's friend and comrade. *Eva Green as Serafina Pekkala, a witch queen. *Donald Faison as Doctor Gravity *Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez, a top secret agent for the OSS. She and her brother, Juni, were the main characters in the previous films. *Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez, a retired OSS agent. He and his sister, Carmen, were the main characters in the previous films. *Ian McShane as the voice of Ragnar Sturlusson, king of the panserbjørner and the fourth antagonist, (later revealed to be Xemnas's evil sidekick and right hand polar bear, as Xemnas explains everything about the truth) and Xemnas was really the king of the panserbjørner. *Kathy Bates as the voice of Hester, Lee Scoresby's jackrabbit dæmon. *Louise Bourgoin as Melanie Robinson / the Evil Ballerina, a French former ballerina actress for Swan Lake, when she revealed had Witch's powers and sent to Prison in Paris, France until she killed a Hired Assassin (from Sonic KH2) with her powers, the third antagonist of the movie. *Ben Foster as David Greenwood / The Prison Professor *Nonso Anozie as Large Nelson / The Green Martian *Paul Dano as Ben Connor / The Rapper with Dæmon *Álex González as the voice of Rock, Ben's dinosaur dæmon, Álex also voices Rock in the Spanish, Mexican, Argentine, Swedish and Italian dub. *Kevin Shinick as the voice of Alien, Chris's new bulldog dæmon. *Kristin Scott Thomas as the voice of Stelmaria, Lord Asriel's snow leopard smilidon like-tigress dæmon, later killed by The Evil Ballerina using her witch's powers, Stelmaria (voiced by Kristin Scott Thomas) only had four lines during Lieutenant James's flashback, Lord Asriel's death scene, when Xemnas explains about everything to Dave (when morphs into her) and Kick-Ass morphs into Stelmaria (during walking home scene), Kristin also voices Stelmaria in the French dub. *Steven Mackintosh as Tommy's father / Remembering Tommy *Monica Dolan as Tommy's mother / Remembering Tommy *Daniel Brühl as Lieutenant James Kotz (cameo), a lieutenant works in England from Germany in the real world, Daniel Brühl plays Lieutenant James Kotz. Brühl initially turned down the role after reading the first 3 pages of the script, assuming the character was only a cameo for Sonic KH2, Sonic KH3 and this film. He persuaded himself to read the entire script and then make a decision, Daniel also dubs Lieutenant James Kotz in the German and Spanish dub. *Tom Hardy as the voice of Adult Pantalaimon, the adult version of Lyra's dæmon (in Cat form). *Naomi Watts as Adult Lyra Belacqua (uncredited cameo), visits Dave in the end of the movie in the real world with her dæmon Pantalaimon (now grown up with her) and Iorek Byrnison in the Café in New York in the real world. *Ben Walker as Roger Parslow, Lyra's best friend, who is kidnapped and taken north. *Jim Carter as John Faa, the king of the Gyptians. *Sir Tom Courtenay as Farder Coram, Gyptian second-in-command and advisor to John Faa. *Sir Christopher Lee as the Magisterium's first high councilor (cameo), Christopher only had one line in this film. *Edward de Souza as the Magisterium's second high councilor. *Robert Emms as Insect Man *Simon McBurney as Fra Pavel *Jack Shepherd as master of Jordan College. *Sami Gayle as Phone Message Operator Voice (uncredited). *Magda Szubanski as Mrs. Lonsdale *Vincent Schiavelli as Buggy Ding Dong *Brad Pitt as the voice of Gigas, Buggy's mammoth dæmon, Brad Pitt (star of World War Z) cited Tommy DeVito (Joe Pesci's character in Goodfellas (1990)) as an influence on Gigas the Woolly Mammoth's voice. *Sir Derek Jacobi as the Magisterial emissary. *Clare Higgins as Ma Costa, member of a Gyptian family that aids Dave and Lyra. *Charlie Rowe as Billy Costa, son of Ma Costa, and Dave and Lyra's friend who have been separated from his dæmon. *Patrick Wilson as Hired Assassin (silent cameo), the original villain from Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2, killed by Melanie Robinson back in flashback. *Lindy Booth as Miranda Swedlow / Night-"&£&£ *Jim Carrey as Ernie "Chip Douglas" / Larry Tate / Ricky Ricardo (The Cable Guy) (uncredited cameo), appears in Dave's nightmare. *Patrick Dempsey as Ghost Jimbo Farrar (silent cameo) *Morris Chestnut as Detective Marcus Williams *Joe Flaherty as Donald, Unruly Fan *Jason Clarke as the voice of Bully, Donald's wolf dæmon. *Ben Whishaw as Lee Scoresby's aide (cameo). *Daft Punk as Xemnas's henchmens (cameo) *Mark Millar as Tartar mercenarie (cameo) *John Romita Jr. as Tartar mercenarie (cameo) *Phillip Pullman as Tartar mercenarie (cameo) *Union J (Josh Cuthbert, Jaymi Hensley, JJ Hamblett, George Shelley) as Themselves (cameo) *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Chris D'Amico, Frank D'Amico son and the former main villian of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2, when he visits Mrs. Coutler, later revealed to Xemnas in disguise of her this whole time. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (uncredited cameo), the first main leader of the Horde of Darkness, also Sonic's main enemy *Sharlto Copley as Master Xehanort (uncredited cameo), the second leader of the Horde of Darkness, also Sonic's enemy, Timonty "Xemnas" Smith's adopted father and the King of Pokélantis who goals to get Ho-Oh and uses the Seven Princesses of Heart to destroyed the world. *Mickey Richards as Waitress (uncredited cameo) *Sam Taylor-Wood as Waitress (uncredited cameo) *Victoria Summer as Teenage Girl (Xemnas's disguise) (uncredited) *Jim Stugress as Café Owner (uncredited) *Mariah Carey as Café Waitress (uncredited) *Stan Lee as One of the superheros that Xemnas's freezes all the superheroes around the world (uncredited) *SUPPORTED BY: Screen Australia, South Australian Film Corporation, Framestore CFC (for Polar Bears), Rhythm and Hues Studios (for Dæmons, Xemnas's henchmen (Daft Punk) and Lieutenant James's awake from the Coma scene (Snow)), Screen NSW, Audiovisual Aval S.G.R., Canal+ España, Instituto de Crédito Oficial (ICO), Instituto de la Cinematografía y de las Artes Audiovisuales (ICAA), Televisión Española (TVE), Generalitat de Catalunya - Institut Català de les Indústries Culturals (ICIC) *MUSIC BY: John Murphy, Henry Jackman, Alexandre Desplat, Danny Elfman (Walk to Rasul's only), Marius de Vries, Ilan Eshkeri, The Prodigy (Stand Up only) Matthew Margeson, Robert Rodriguez and Carl Thiel (Carmen and Juni's appearences) and Clint Mansell (Death is the Road to Awe only) *CO-PRODUCERS (Qwerty Films): Mark Woolley, Alexandra Arlango, Andrew Hildebrand *LINE PRODUCER: Mark Hubbard *CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: Malcolm Ritchie *EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: Michael Kuhn, Jeff Skool, Aron Warner, Jonathan King, Thomas Tull, Ian Hutcherison, Bob Shaye, Michael Lynee, William Fay, Ryan Kavanaugh, Pierre Lagrange, Toby Emmerich, Mark Ordesky, Ileen Maisel, Andrew Miano, Paul Weitz, Stephen Marks, Mark Miller, John Romita, Jr., Claudia Vaughn, Matthew Bellamy, Jeremy Klenier, Trevor Duke Moretz, Lily Allen *PRODUCERS: Matthew Vaughn, Kris Thyker, Danny Dimbort, Christian Mercuri, Inc Pagliuca, Joe Gatta, Justin Bieber, Deborah Forte, Bill Carraro, Adam Bohling, Tarquin Pack, Adrián Guerra, Rodrigo Cortés, David Reid, Brad Pitt, Dede Gardner, Mariah Carey